


Mr. Narash, We Had A Deal

by makelovelikewar



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darkest Timeline, Embedded Audio, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelovelikewar/pseuds/makelovelikewar
Summary: In another time and place, Seshmir Narash finds out who his patron is anddoesn'tsay no.Or, Seshmir Narash is out again. The boss seems excited about something.
Relationships: Seshmir Narash & Nyarlathotep, Seshmir Narash/Nyarlathotep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	Mr. Narash, We Had A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Standing Stones 2020 Secret Druids Exchange.  
> Prompt:  
> Nega-Seshmir/Nyarly, the darkest timeline in which they are allies, friends, lovers. Nyarly's a god and Nega-Sesh ain't.

[Redtailedhawk90](https://soundcloud.com/user-37412596) · [Mr Narash We Had A Deal](https://soundcloud.com/user-37412596/mr-narash-we-had-a-deal)


End file.
